Sunny Day
by KatieMarie999
Summary: Fred awakens to find Tadashi alive and his friends acting as if this is perfectly normal. But things get even weirder when a beautiful stranger, who also happens to be Tadashi's girlfriend, shows up and claims to have fixed everything. Who is this girl and how has she done it? Why are Fred's friends acting weird? And is it true that crime has been eradicated for good?
1. Peri

_This plot bunny has been floating around in my head for the last few weeks and it's finally time I did something with it. Ever since I read the fic Happy Endings, I've had this little spark of inspiration._ _ **Miss Pookamonga**_ _helped me out with it as well. This won't be a very long story, probably 5 chapters or less. But I think you'll enjoy it._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Peri**

* * *

It should have been an ordinary day.

Fred awoke at his usual time. After pressing the snooze button at least twelve times, he finally rolled out of bed, put on the cleanest clothes he could find, and got ready to face the day. It was Saturday and, even though there had been two feet of snow outside last night, it was a bright, sunny day. Maybe it had rained at some point, however, because Fred spotted a double rainbow arcing over the city. He stopped only to snap a picture of it with his phone before hopping onto a trolley and heading off to the Lucky Cat Café.

Saturdays were pizza days. Fred revered them almost as much as he revered San Franso-Con, which was only the greatest comic book convention of all time. Usually, he and his friends got in a bit of studying before goofing off but this wasn't always the case. There were always Sundays for the much dreaded homework.

When he stepped off the trolley, he jogged to the café. He was just on the verge of bursting in with his usual enthusiasm when he spotted someone standing there with his friends. Someone who definitely _wasn't_ supposed to be there.

 _Tadashi_?

Fred's mouth dropped open as he stared at his friend. Sure enough, there was no mistaking him. Tadashi Hamada stood talking to his friends as if nothing had happened. But… that was impossible, wasn't it? Tadashi had died in the SFIT fire last fall, hadn't he?

And yet here he was. And, even stranger, no one else seemed to be phased by his sudden appearance either.

Well, Fred thought, he wasn't going to get any answers if he just stood there gawking like an idiot. He pushed open the door and entered the café, sauntering over to his friends with an almost dazed expression.

"Fred!" Tadashi turned and smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "You're finally here!"

Fred stared at Tadashi, his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't help it. Something was distinctly _different_ about Tadashi today, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Tadashi's face was clear of all blemishes, which was odd because Fred could have sworn Tadashi battled the occasional breakout when he was alive. Or… alive _before_ the SFIT fire, not alive here. His face was bright and smiley, almost like he was drugged up on pure happiness. Although it wasn't just him. Fred's friends, all of them, seemed to have the same expression. Pure joy. _Freaky_ joy.

"All right, what's going on?" Fred asked at last, punching Wasabi on the shoulder and trying to act like all this smiling didn't freak him out.

"Whatever dost thou mean?" Wasabi asked in a bizarre and very fake British accent.

"What?" Fred jumped back like he'd been burned. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Thy ears deceive you, Frederick." Wasabi continued in that ridiculous accent. "This is how I always have spoken."

"Hast thou been stricken with the pox? Dear Baymax, prithee scan Frederick and tell us his ailment." Wasabi gestured grandly to Baymax, who gave him a little bow.

"I… you should scan him!" Fred gestured to Tadashi, who stood there smiling like Fred was an adorable puppy chasing its tail. "Why is he alive?"

"Well that is a complicated story, Fred." Baymax said as he scanned him. "It is, perhaps, not an appropriate topic for the café-"

"I'm not asking how he came to be, I'm asking… why is everyone acting so weird?" Fred gesticulated wildly at the room full of creepily smiling faces. "Is there anyone who can tell me-"

"Hello, Fred!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Fred turned around to see a breathtakingly beautiful girl. Her eyes were bright and exactly the blue-green color of ocean waves in the sunlight. Her hair was gold and flowed down her shoulders in perfect waves, as if she had spent hours on it. She was thin but very curvy, like a human sized Barbie doll, and she wore a pink sundress with flowers on it. Fred had to stop himself from staring, though not out of attraction but out of abject confusion. Who was she? How did she know his name?

As if sensing his thoughts, the girl let out a laugh like the lovely tinkle of Christmas bells. "I'm so sorry, Fred, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Perpugillium Sunshine Happiness Moonbeam Day, but you can call me Peri."

She stuck out a hand with pink, perfectly manicured nails but Fred didn't shake it. Instead, he turned back to his friends.

"All right, very funny. But you can't pull the wool over my eyes!" Fred exclaimed. "Who is she? Why is Wasabi talking in ye old butchered English? And how is Tadashi alive?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." Said Hiro, looking genuinely bewildered. "Tadashi has always been alive."

"No he hasn't, he died!" Fred insisted. "We all were at the funeral, we defeated Callaghan! Does no one remember this?"

"Poor dear, have you fallen and hit your head recently?" asked Honey Lemon, suddenly springing to her feet and feeling his forehead.

"No!" Fred ducked away from her hand. "I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?"

"Well to be fair, we all met Peri today." Gogo said with a vacant smile. "Isn't she amazing?"

"Since when do you hero worship anyone?" Fred asked Gogo in astonishment.

"How could I not?" Gogo simpered. "Peri is the absolute best. Really, Fred, you'll _love_ her!"

Peri sauntered over and gave Tadashi a kiss on the cheek. Fred's mouth dropped open once again.

"Wait, you and Tadashi…"

"We're a couple!" Peri squealed excitedly. "Tadashi really is the best boyfriend you could ever imagine. And you don't have to be _so_ surprised! If you and Honey can make it work, why can't Tadashi and I?"

"Honey and I are a couple?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly, Freddie, of course we are!" Honey threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek as well.

"No we're not!"

"You're so funny, Fred!" Honey laughed in a very un-Honey-like manner.

"Here, I'm going to go get Tadashi a cup of coffee. Fred, come with me." Peri suddenly reached out and grabbed Fred's upper arm, leading him roughly to the line that suddenly formed in front of them. When they were out of earshot of the others, Peri leaned in. "Come on, Freddie, can't you cooperate?"

"Cooperate?" Fred asked, still very confused.

"Tadashi isn't dead anymore. There's no snow outside. Everyone's happy! Can't you be happy too?" asked Peri in a voice that sounded almost… _menacing_.

"I'm happy Tadashi's alive. Wait… no one remembered that he died? You mean you knew about that?" Fred eyed Peri suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

"I wouldn't be getting any silly ideas, Fred. We've gotten our happy ending! As long as I'm here, there won't be any problems. None at all. Why, Big Hero 6 won't need to exist now that crime is eradicated!" Peri said, her eyes narrowed. Fred was astonished to notice that they were now a sharp reddish brown. "Now be a lamb and get me a mocha?"

His eyes wide, Fred stared at Peri as she winked and trotted off to her grinning boyfriend. He hardly noticed himself order coffees for everyone. Even Cass looked bright and happy, as if she'd swallowed rainbows and unicorns. It was nauseating, and that was saying quite a bit considering how big a fan Fred was of My Little Pony.

When he'd brought the coffees back to the table and handed them out, he sidled next to Baymax and nodded his head off in the direction of the hallway of the Hamada house.

"What is the matter?" Baymax asked about as conspicuously as possible.

"Sore throat." Fred lied. "Just making sure it isn't strep."

"Whyever would it be strep?" Peri giggled. "All disease has been eradicated!"

"Then I got a… unicorn horn… lodged in my throat." Fred shrugged and yanked Baymax out before anyone could question him further.

"All right, Baymax." Said Fred once they were in the hallway. "I'm going to need you to scan Tadashi. Is he actually alive?"

Baymax scanned the Hamada. "Yes. Tadashi is in excellent health."

"No burn marks? Or scars? Or… I don't know, smoke inhalation?"

"None. He is the picture of perfect health." Baymax said in a voice that seemed oddly cheerful for a robot.

"Okay. Weird. And what about Peri?"

"Scan complete. Peri is in perfect health. She has no health issues whatsoever." Baymax said in the same cheerful tone.

"She's really skinny though. Except for her, umm… you know." Fred's face tinged red at the thought but Peri's curvy figure reminded him of Jessica Rabbit.

"Unlike many with a similar figure, Peri has no health problems." Baymax replied. "It is admirable that you should be looking out for the health of your friends but I do not understand the secrecy."

"You don't find Peri weird?" Fred asked. "Not at _all_?"

"Peri is perfect." Baymax repeated. "Peri has saved us all."

"And Peri is standing right here." Came Peri's tone, this time a lot more dangerous.

Fred nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around and found himself staring face to face with her. "Umm…"

"Now listen here." Said Peri, though her smile didn't fade in the slightest. In fact, she seemed almost _more_ beautiful now. "I don't understand why you are resisting my happy, perfect world but listen to me: if you do anything to stop it, I'll write you out of my story!"

"What are you talking about?" Fred demanded. "This is real life! I mean… you know, life would be a lot better if we were all comic book characters but now you've taken that from us too!"

"You're going to be _happy_!" Peri demanded, now leaning forward and baring her teeth slightly. On anyone else, this facial expression would be less attractive but on Peri, it only highlighted her beauty, while simultaneously making her even more terrifying. "We're all happy, Fred. Join us before it's too late."

Fred felt a thrill of horror run up his spine before the girl slammed the door. He didn't know what to do or what she was. He didn't want Tadashi to die again, of course not. But how had this Peri girl brought him back? Why was she so insistent on his and everyone else's happiness? Why did she care so much? Was there anything he could do?

He looked over and, to his surprise, Baymax had turned a pale pink! The robot didn't seem to have seen any of that exchange despite being right there when it had happened.

"Let's go back to the café, Fred." He said happily (or as happily as any robot could sound).

"You go." Said Fred. "I'm… I'm going to head home. Tell Peri I'm so happy, I want to start drawing that comic book I've always wanted to do."

"All right, Fred. I will see you soon." Baymax said before opening the door and waddling through it.

Fred bolted through the back door of the café and squinted at the bright sunlight. The double rainbow was even more vibrant than before, only now it was a quadruple rainbow. Flowers grew all over the ground and blossoms were on every tree, all of them pink. As he watched, Fred saw a flock of doves fly through the cloudless sky.

This was _weird_. How had Peri influenced the weather? The animals? The very _universe_?

He didn't know, that much was certain. But Fred was going to do everything in his power to find out.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this! Maybe, if you're an out of the box thinker, you can figure out what Peri Day is!_

 _Thanks to the blizzard that hit my area (2 feet of snow and I'm already missed work twice), I'm stuck writing because there's very little else to do. Maybe I can give you a bit more later._

 _Again, thanks to_ _ **Miss Pookamonga**_ _for ideas and feedback!_

 _~KateMarie999_


	2. Sue

_New chapter already! You betcha! I have a clearer idea of what I want to do with this story now and even came up with a clever way to end it. But it also means that this won't be a long story. Sorry about that! Anyway, chapter time! I'll shut up now!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Sue**

* * *

Fred barely noticed himself catching the miraculously clean trolley home. He sipped his coffee, his mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour. It took him a moment to realize that the coffee in his hand was the best he'd ever have. It was so delicious, he almost didn't want the pizza after all. He chalked it up to Peri's influence, of course. She made everything better.

It wasn't that Fred _disliked_ happiness. No one did. But to be constantly happy, to have a silly, glazed over look the way his friends had, that wasn't real happiness. That was downright frightening. But, for some reason, this bothered Fred on an even deeper level. He wouldn't have been able to explain it to anyone who asked but something about this was deeply disturbing.

He finally arrived home and ignored Heathcliff's happy whistling. He barely noticed that the house was perfectly clean or that his clothes somehow had become soft and fluffy. And speaking of clothes…

Fred decided to bounce around in his super suit and breathe fire in order to blow off steam (pun intended). He was relieved to find his suit still hanging in its secret location. For a moment, he'd been terrified that Peri had somehow gotten rid of it with her magical happiness powers.

In his back yard, Fred gave himself a few bounces before he activated the fire breathing. Instead of fire, something bright and multicolored exploded out of the mouth of the suit.

"All right," Fred said irritably, finally returning to earth, "that does it."

Fred put the suit back with disgust. The ground was littered with what could best be described the depiction of "everything nice" in the opening to The Powerpuff Girls, a show Fred liked very much. Ordinarily, this would have sparked an excited humming of the theme song but Fred didn't feel much like humming.

And speaking of Powerpuff Girls, maybe he could read some fanfiction to get his mind off of his problems, since his super suit had lost its appeal. Hiro certainly wouldn't fix it with this Peri person influencing him.

When he got to his computer, he scoured the internet until he came across his favorite fanfiction website.

Except now it was different.

Instead of a blue banner, the banner changed several times, flashing with rainbows and occasionally allowing unicorns to prance across the screen. Rather than the words "Unleash your imagination," it read "Happy stories galore!"

"You've got to be kidding me! She's ruined _fanfiction_ too?" Fred growled under his breath.

Sure enough, he clicked on a few of his favorites and was horrified to see the changes that had been made. My Immortal was now about a happy girl from Hufflepuff who convinced the Slytherin "goffs" that they needed to embrace love and happiness. No problems with the canon or the fanfictions were present at all. One of Fred's favorite series of all time, Growing Up Haddock, featured a big, smiling, happy family instead of the dark, brooding story he loved. They'd even embraced the villains.

On and on he went, staring in horror at the changes in the fanfictions. At laura and Legolas being a much more age appropriate couple, at Jenna and Link swapping out the smut for chaste kissing, and the grammar in stories like "tontun needs a new carput" being cleaned up until the stories were either wrecked entirely or almost laughably altered to make originally written content seem ridiculous and nonsensical. What was even more terrifying was the distinct absence of flames.

Out of curiosity, Fred decided to check the news and was even more horrified. The weather forecasted seven consecutive Saturdays which would be 75 degrees and sunny. Vermin Supreme was now topping the presidential polls and promising free ponies for all. Donald Trump had apologized for his arrogance and respectfully bowed out of the race. Hillary Clinton had turned herself in and, rather than face criminal charges, had been forgiven and was now working at a homeless shelter. And, most terrifying of all, High School Musical 4 and a sixth Twilight movie were in the works.

Fred was on the verge of shutting off his computer when a thought struck him. It was a crazy thought. An insane one. There was no way this could be true. But it was the only explanation possible.

Going back to his computer, he looked up a few more fanfictions and thought that perhaps he would scour them for one common trope.

The Mary Sue.

Fred reviled Mary Sues. As he skimmed a few stories, he made a mental checklist.

Absurdly long name, _check_.

Unrealistic beauty, _check_.

Exotic, color changing eyes, _check_.

Romance with the most attractive male, _check_.

Vague supernatural abilities, _check_.

Universally loved despite no discernable personality, _check_.

Fred knew what she was. It was an old enemy, a terrible one. Somehow, he'd landed in the middle of a fanfiction, a _terrible_ fanfiction. And yet…

"How am I immune?" Fred asked. "How come I can tell I'm in a fanfiction?"

The answer came to him in a split second. Peri Day… _parody_! Fred was in a parody! He wasn't immune because he was special! He was immune because of a poorly executed deux ex machina!

"I have to tell my friends about this." Fred muttered. Then he caught himself. He'd muttered needless exposition to no one in particular! What crazy hack job was writing this story, anyway?

Fred ran out of his house and leaped down the last few stairs. He hopped on the trolley once again, now decked out in Hello Kitty decorations, and rode it back to the Lucky Cat Café. When he arrived, he could see Peri right away. She was practically glowing next to his friends. Then Fred realized that she really _was_ glowing. Her Mary Sue powers were intensifying. Fred feared that he would be too late.

"You're back!" she exclaimed happily, her voice like the loveliest strums of a harp's strings.

"Yes I am!" Fred narrowed his eyes at his foe, his expression deadly. "Hello Peri! Or should I be calling you Mary… Sue?"

Peri let out a heavenly sounding laugh, revealing dazzlingly straight, white teeth. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Stay away from her!" Fred ordered his friends, who were goggling at him like he'd just gone made.

"Thou dost talketh like a fool!" Wasabi declared in his absurd accent.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" asked Baymax, who now sounded an awful like a post mind transfer Max Flight of the Navigator.

"Don't you understand?" Fred pointed dramatically at Peri. "All the out of character dialogue, your insane adoration for her, everything being happy! These are all signs of the presence of a Mary Sue!"

"Why Fred, I believe you need to sit down." Gogo said, pulling out a chair. "You sound delirious."

Fred rounded on her. "And you'd slap yourself silly if you could hear yourself talking like that!"

"You're reading too many comic books, Freddykins." Honey shoved something into Fred's hands. "Read that instead."

Fred looked at the book she'd given him. It appeared to be a biography on Barney the Dinosaur.

"No!" Fred exclaimed. "Listen, you have to help me stop her! All of this is completely unrealistic and ridiculous!"

"No it's not, Fred." Hiro said coolly. "Know how I know that? I'm a scientist. I know when things are realistic, that's how I graduated high school when I was 13."

"See?" Fred pointed at him. "Stupid exposition! That's just the tip of the iceberg! I'm telling you, we're in a Mary Sue story! A Parody Sue story, actually! It's all on TV Tropes, actually."

"He speaks lies!" Peri shrieked. "Arrest him, officer!"

The police officer Hiro had gone to about the microbots advanced.

"Wait!" Fred cried. "I can prove she's a Mary Sue! I know what can defeat her!"

Peri fixed him with a glare. "Hit me with your best shot, geek boy."

"First of all, weak insult that plays off the most basic thing about me and implies I have no character outside of being a geek. Typical Mary Sue writing. Second, this is a sure fire way to stop you."

Fred smirked. He hoped this new approach would do the trick. It was the last weapon against her.

But before he could open his mouth, he felt the scene end in an annoying cliff hanger.

* * *

 _Wow, this was fun to write. I know no one will read this now because there are way too many 4_ _th_ _wall jokes but at least it was fun! And check out my shameless plugging of my own series! I'm a drama queen and you know it!_

 _Let me know what you thought if you stayed around to read it!_

 _~KateMarie999_


End file.
